


Size Queen

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Belly Bulges, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe (in)Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Tyrant sex, Verbal Sex, barely a plot, inappropriate use of government property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Alexander wants to keep Leon happy, at all costs (and sizes).
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/gifts).



"Are you happy?"

"Yes." 

"Really?"

Leon sighed loudly, wiggling himself deeper into the pillows and adjusting the thick, warm duvet covering him. "Buddy, stop."

"Stop what!" 

" _ **Stop**_."

Sasha _humphed_ petulantly, pouting like a child. He slipped himself further beneath their blankets, trying to silence his mouth even though his mind was carrying out a whole conversation on its own. 

As though sensing his unease, Leon slipped an arm across his chest, nestling a bit closer.

"I am _very_ happy." He reaffirmed, a soft smile pulling at his flushed lips, "You gotta' stop with this constant anxiety. It's not healthy. For either one of us."

Sasha knew the younger man was right. His fears of being _inadequate_ were a dreadful fire burning away at their soft romance, but no matter what he did, he couldn't blow it out. The fire had raged since he realised that Leon was a _size queen_.

The realisation had been prompted by an innocent night of fooling around -- they'd put on a pornographic film out of sheer curiosity, giggling over the bad acting and awful music like schoolgirls who had been left alone with the internet. It had been more entertaining than it was arousing, the two of them unable to get over how cheesy everything had been. Deciding he craved more of the utter garbage and the tear-inducing laughs it provoked, Sasha had put on another. 

Oh, how Sasha will never forgive himself for that. 

The next, random video they chose ended up being much less entertaining, no dorky music or cringe-worthy lines. The actors had immediately thrust themselves into the naughty deed, a dildo coming between them quickly.

A massive, _massive_ dildo.

At first, Sasha still tried to find the humour in it. The beastly toy was so grotesquely large that his first comment was one of incredulity.

 _"How ridiculous. There is no way a normal man could use such a thing."_ He'd said, turning to Leon with a smirk, " _Right, Le--"_

He'd stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the hazy, red-cheeked expression on his lover's face. Leon had been breathing hard, half-lidded eyes focused intently on the perverse ministrations being advertised on the television screen.

The next day, he'd asked Leon about it. They'd always had good communication, and he wanted to know if there was anything his lover had been missing. Leon, considerate as always, had assured him there was nothing he wanted. That he loved their intimacy. That he was happy.

But the fire had already been lit. Sasha began to worry. He began to overanalyse every encounter they had, the gut-wrenching feeling of not being _good_ enough overwhelming him. He'd already long-wrestled thoughts of his inadequate masculinity over his wheelchair-bound state -- his traditional, back-country culture of Slavic machismo dismissing men like him as pariahs. But though Leon's love had long suppressed those thoughts, they returned with a vengeance after that night. 

He'd been pleased at Leon's excitement after he ordered a number of _toys_ for the blond to play with. He'd been even more pleased with the show Leon had put on for him, and the happiness the fake cocks seemed to bring.

So he ordered another toy -- a strap-on. One he could wear while Leon rode him. But there had been a mix-up, and the dildo that arrived had been much, much larger than the one he ordered. 

When Leon practically jumped for joy upon catching sight of it, just as Sasha was packing it away, the feeling returned in full force. And it lingered, that little fire burning hotter and hotter as he watched his lover bounce on the unholy phallus, the expression on his face nothing but pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Sasha realised he should have been in awe of the gorgeous sight, but all he could think of was how badly he'd misjudged and miscalculated his lover's needs.

A teasing sensation at his arm stole him from his thoughts, Sasha hiccuping as he looked down to see Leon playfully bite down on his naked flesh. 

"You're doing that thing where you stare off into the distance again." Leon said, crinkling his nose cutely. "I hope you're still not thinking about t--"

"You know it's just because I love you..."

"I love you too."

~

Leon had left his dinner at home again. 

Sasha scoffed in amusement, snatching the bag from the fridge and deciding he'd bring it down to the blond's work. He was working a late shift, after all, and Sasha knew the grocery stores would be long-closed before Leon even realised he was hungry.

"You don't even eat anything, no wonder you are so scrawny..." He muttered to himself, tossing the abandoned meal into the side-satchel of his wheelchair.

Leon worked at a government facility not far from where they lived -- one that had been established by the Americans shortly after the Government was displaced to study B.O.Ws and other bio-terrorist articles. It was an easy trip, especially with the snow finally having melted as spring began to slowly creep into the Eastern European nation. 

Upon his arrival, the security guard greeted him with a smile, recognising him from the many times Leon had brought him to work. A secure facility, Sasha wasn't allowed to just wander in, but the guard called around to each of Leon's normal workspaces, telling him he had a visitor. Leon popped out from the lobby's elevators not long after, beaming a bright smile when he saw who his guest was.

"You forgot your food, as usual." Sasha said, accepting the peck on the cheek Leon gave him with a faux-grumble. 

"Are you calling me an airhead?"

"Yes."

Leon stuck his tongue out in a silent jeer before turning to the guard and asking if he could bring his partner down to the lab for a few minutes. 

"We're not really supposed to..." 

"C'mon, Lenny, there's no one else here but me. It's dark down there. I want some company."

The guard conceded after a promise was extended to never let anyone find out the rules had been bent, but even by the time he agreed, Leon had taken Sasha to the elevator with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

"You didn't have to bring me anything, I wasn't even hungry." Leon said, pressing the appropriate buttons and swiping his keycard.

"Not yet. And then you wouldn't have been able to get anything because of the hour and you would have come home to eat half of the fridge."

"True."

"Are you really the only one here?" Sasha asked curiously, looking up at the flashing numbers on the elevator wall to see they were going down quite deeply into the facility.

"Yep. I'm in the lab tonight babysitting the B.O.Ws... Kind of happy you came." He smiled softly, "I really did need the company."

When the doors of the elevator opened, Sasha furrowed his brow. It _was_ dark, and cold. He let Leon wheel him through, unfamiliar of the territory. 

They passed by massive tanks containing ghastly creatures, huge computers, and pieces of equipment Sasha had never seen before and couldn't guess the purpose of. He'd never seen this part of Leon's work, normally meeting him in his upper-floor office.

"I don't like you working down here." Sasha admitted, "It is too lonesome."

Leon bent down and placed a kiss on his lover's head, "I'm a big boy."

As they approached his desk, in a far corner of the floor, Sasha couldn't help but lay eyes upon one of the nearby suspension tanks. The massive beast inside was clearly a humanoid B.O.W, far more human-like than the other creatures they'd passed.

"A tyrant!" Sasha peeped, eyes wide in awe, "My god, it it huge."

Leon nodded, settling down in his chair to face Sasha, "We confiscated that from a dealer across the border a few months ago. Military has been trying to figure out how to use it."

"But it is dangerous!" 

"Nah. Science brains neutralised it. They even take it for walks around the building." Leon shrugged, "It's basically a big... weird-lookin' dog."

Sasha cautiously wheeled himself closer to the tank, head cocked to the side in curiosity. The creature had a very human face, but for the strange, off-grey colour of its flesh. There were twisted spikes jutting from its strong, broad shoulders, and its hands were half-claw in nature. As Sasha approached, more of the beast became visible. His shorter purview allowed Sasha to see past the large, metal computer panel that was in front of the tank and had been obscuring the creature's lower body.

"O-oh..." He peeped upon spotting _it_ \-- the tyrant's massive, unsheathed cock. It hung heavily between its legs, as idle as the rest of it. 

"I know, right?" Leon giggled, jumping up from his chair and striding over to stand beside his partner, "They gotta get this guy some shorts or a loincloth or... something."

"Tell me about i--"

Sasha turned to look up at Leon. The younger man was poised on his tip-toes, peeking over the panel like a little boy peeping over a fence to spy into the neighbour's yard. He had a devious expression crawling over his face, his teeth nipping at his lower lip as he stared into the tank.

And, just like that, it was back.

The feeling.

The one he'd somewhat forgotten about in the completion of his banal tasks of the day. 

**_Shit._ **

Leon was still focused on the sight before him, his blue eyes flicking up and down the creature's body as though he were scanning and re-scanning every, muscular inch. Sasha swallowed hard as he watched the tip of Leon's tongue poke out to play at the corner of his mouth, as though he were salivating to the point where he had to contain the drool.

**_Shit shit shit shit._ **

"Do you want to fuck it?" Sasha wanted to slap a hand over his mouth, the words screeching from him involuntarily, without any consent from his brain whatsoever as a rapid, jagged blather. The outburst was immediately met with a hiccup of shock from Leon, who snapped down to stare at him, eyes wide.

"What?!" He half-laughed, half-gasped.

Sasha groaned loudly, internally chastising himself for what he'd started.

"Buddy! What the hell is wrong with you!"

The Slav sighed, shaking his head softly. His head was starting to drum with the familiar beginnings of a headache.

"I'm sorry, I ju--" He groaned again, barely able to finish his sentence, head dropping solemnly, "I just... I want you to be happy and my mind had been a mess over it! I am sorry."

Leon prodded the tank with a finger, scoffing incredulously, "And you think fucking this thing would make me happy?"

Sasha shrugged, "Well... I don't know... I just... I saw its massive... thing-- and the way you were looking at it... and..."

"And?" Leon crossed his arms, an amused, exasperated smile crawling across his face.

"And..."

"And!"

"You're a bit of a size queen?" Sasha grimaced awkwardly, proposing the statement as though it were a question.

Leon's jaw dropped, "I'm a size queen?!"

Silence fell between them quickly.

Sasha had ducked his head between his shoulders, as though terrified he'd said something untoward that would upset his partner. He stared down at the floor, cheek twitching. Slowly, he reached his hands towards the wheels of his chair, prepared to turn around and head towards the elevator, assured he'd started a fight. 

But just as he gripped the rubber, hands snaked their way onto his shoulder prompting him to look up and see Leon leaning down towards him, a wide grin on his face. Sasha's heart immediately fluttered, his eyes lighting up in that way they always did when he basked in how beautiful his partner was.

"I'm _your_ size queen, you dummy."

~

Sasha hadn't blinked in what felt like hours. 

In reality, it had only been a few minutes.

Just a few, long, _long_ minutes since Leon had stripped his drab uniform before him, cheekily displaying his naked body in that seductive way Sasha was convinced only he was capable of. He'd tossed his clothes at Sasha playfully as he peeled them off, and then slunk up to him slowly, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around the Slav's shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked quietly but sincerely, "Because if you're not, I don't want this."

"I want what you want." Sasha replied confidently, "Always. Forever."

Leon beamed another one of his soul-wrecking smiles, slapping a kiss on his lover's cheek before jumping up and moving towards the computer panel at the tyrant's tank. He quickly keyed in a few digits before a mechanical release gave and turned the glass of the tank until an opening was exposed. The blond disappeared around towards the opening, and Sasha saw the tyrant being led from the interior. 

When Leon reappeared, he was guiding the beast by one of its massive wrists. Sasha swallowed hard. Somehow, the ghastly creature was even larger standing before him than it had been contained in the glass housing. Especially in comparison to Leon, who barely came up to the beast's bosom. Each one of the tyrant's thighs seemed to be as wide as Leon's entire waist -- and its cock... well, Sasha shuddered when trying to find a part of Leon's arm that was as thick.

But the younger man seemed excited. Practically jubilant. Almost skipping as he led the tyrant closer. The B.O.W was compliant, letting itself be taken. Sasha was relieved it was as neutral as Leon had said it would be. He didn't want his partner getting hurt, but he trusted the American knew what he was talking about.

"Well -- here he is!" Leon giggled.

"Mm... Indeed." Sasha cocked an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips, "And what are you going to do with _him_ , hmm?"

Leon pretended to be thinking, tapping a finger against his chin.

"You are going to put on a nice little show for me, yes?" Sasha said, cocking his head to the side and folding his hands in his waist.

"Yes." Leon nodded, licking his lips and pausing a moment. "Tell me what to do with him."

"Ahh, we are doing this again, hmm?" Sasha chuckled, "Like when you were playing with your toys."

Now, it was Sasha's turn to pretend to think, his finger tapping against his chin in a mime of what Leon had just done.

"I think you should get him ready." Sasha settled, "On your knees. Use your pretty, little mouth."

Leon beamed yet another one of his gorgeous smiles before dropping to his knees, prodding the tyrant to re-position itself so that Sasha could get a side-view of the ministrations. He almost sighed in delight when his hands finally made contact with the massive member he'd cast lusty looks at so many nights working in the lab, in awe of the organ's incredible weight. 

"Oh fuck..." He murmured to himself, already feeling a roiling in his hips starting to stir and prompt his own erection.

He had to back up a bit to give himself the room to bring his lips to the cock's head. There was no way it was going to fit in his mouth, but he let his tongue roll out and licked at the warm flesh curiously. He could hear Sasha peep a moan when he did, the little noise encouraging him.

Leon began to lap at the cock like a dog drinking water from a bowl. He let his tongue roughly run across the meaty glans, lips closing around the veins and suckling. His eyes started to flutter shut, lust beginning to take over completely. One of Leon's hands was holding the cock up while the other ran itself across the long shaft, massaging his palm against it gently.

"You are worshiping him like he's God." Sasha said happily as he continued, "You look beautiful when you are at church, _malysh_."

Leon shivered, continuing. He planted kisses wherever he could on the tremendous manhood, some soft, some firm. He licked and suckled patches of flesh. He stroked and rubbed, unable to wrap his fingers around the circumference but doing the best he could to stimulate the creature as much as possible. 

It wasn't long before the tyrant began to respond, guttural grunts and clicks emanating from its belly, its head tilting down to take notice of the tiny thing that was at its feet. 

"Isn't he beautiful, _tovarisch_?" Sasha directed the comment at the tyrant, as though it were able to understand and respond, "You should consider yourself very lucky."

The tyrant's cock began to drool as it continued to be serviced, the white, pearly cum bubbling from its slit far thicker than a human's. Leon tasted it with glee, slurping up whatever he could before it got built up in his throat.

Leon tried to fit the head in his mouth, but utterly failed, unable to get more than a few centimetres past his lips before his jaw felt like it was going to crack off. But Leon didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, the constant reminders of the creature's size was causing a mess in his lap, his arousal already pearling leaking dribbles of precum. 

The blond had to pull away to take a breath, the heat in his cheeks threatening to burn him alive.

"B-buddy..." He gasped softly.

"Yes, my love?" Sasha smiled, "Are you feeling a bit overwhelmed?"

Leon nodded, licking his lips.

"Are you ready to move on?"

Leon nodded again.

"Whenever you'd like."

The blond grinned, opening his eyes and trying to orient what he should do. It would have been pointless to try and get the tyrant to lay over him on the floor -- that was an unnatural position for such a massive being. Leon stood on shaky legs, deciding he could offer himself better that way. 

He turned so that his behind faced the creature, feeling like a proper trollop as he bent slightly, arching his back and casting a wanton look over his shoulder. 

Sasha couldn't help but laugh at Leon's lust-hazy attempt, and the cute, dopey expression on his partner's face.

"Spread those beautiful cheeks, _malysh_ , show him what you need!"

Leon breathily complied, reaching behind him to clutch at a mound of the soft flesh of his bottom and displaying his hole widely.

The tyrant cocked its head to the side curiously, nose sniffing out the pheromones being emitted from the tiny thing that had been pleasuring it. Its white, blank eyes seemed to scan the sight slowly, calculating what it was meant to do.

It didn't take long for it to figure it out.

Reaching out with a ghastly hand, it clutched at Leon's hips tightly, squeezing and pulling him closer. The blond gasped hungrily when he was manhandled, tongue running over his flushed lips.

Sasha watched contently as the creature reached down to grab at its cock, lifting the heavy organ up to brush against what it now perceived as a potential breeding mate. His breath was hitched, fingers kneading at the material of his trousers in anticipation. The penetration happened in-between blinks, the tyrant feeling the twitching hole beneath its cockhead and immediately diving deep into it.

" _G-gah_!!" Leon's eyes shot open, a yelp squeaking from him as he was stuffed suddenly.

There was a moment of adjustment -- a deep, deep burning sweltering through Leon's guts as the tyrant wiggled its hips slightly, sensing out the confines of the tight body it was sheathed inside of.

"Are you alright, my love?" Sasha made sure to ask after Leon fell silent for a moment, his mouth gaped in what looked like a mix of shock and pleasure.

"Y-yes! Y-yess!" Leon nodded weakly, the affirmation huffing out of him in jagged breaths.

"Mm. Goo--"

Sasha was barely able to finish speaking before the tyrant whipped its hips back, pulling itself from Leon until just the head remained inside. The Slav's eyebrows cocked up as he watched the beast thrust its hips forward once more. This time, the rough penetration caused a distinct, visible bulge to appear at Leon's lower belly, causing Sasha to coo in interest. He wanted to get closer and touch it, but he didn't want to disrupt his partner's playtime.

"Ahh! F- f-fuhhh..." Leon moaned loudly, hands slipping down his hips to play along the tyrant's massive fingers, "O-oh my... fu-ucking... g--"

"Still alright, dearest?" 

"Mmnnnnn...."

Even though no words had been uttered, Sasha knew a pleased moan from his lover when he heard it. He smiled in response to the garbled sound, and how Leon's pale eyes were practically rolling in his skull.

The tyrant began to thrust in rhythmic motions, hips swaying strongly. The massive muscles of its thighs twitched and danced beneath its grey-blue flesh as it rocked back and forth. 

Every rough stuffing was causing Leon's cock to leak tendrils of cum onto the floor, as though the cream was being milked from him. Sasha imagined the state the younger man's prostate must have been in, getting crushed by the massive intrusion. 

The tyrant was getting loud now, growls and grunts snarling past its thin lips as it continued to dig itself in to Leon's tiny body, faster and faster. It squeezed at the younger man's hips even harder, its orgasm clearly approaching in rapid order.

Sasha didn't blame it. Only when his cheeks began to ache did he realise he had been grinning like a moron as he looked on.

Leon squealed in delight when the tyrant buried itself inside of him a final time, the hardest thrust of them all making him feel as though his pelvis were going to shatter. 

"J-esus!!" He gasped, a hand dropping to his belly as he felt a flood of warmth fill his guts. So plentiful, it caused a heavy pressure to build against his abdominal wall. He came immediately from the intense sensation of fullness alone, his orgasm weak and thin after the amount of precum that had been milked out of him during the fuck.

The tyrant stilled for a moment as it came down from its breeding high, huffing and roiling like a spent stallion. Slowly, it began to pull out, its withdrawal followed by a gush of cum that thickly spilled from Leon's gaping hole, rushing rivulets of white down his thighs and sputtering onto the floor perversely. The moment the tyrant released his hips, backing away steadily, Leon dropped to the floor, shaky legs giving out. 

Sasha was almost worried, at first, hands darting to his wheels. But before he could even move, Leon stirred and sighed. The blond didn't still for long, propping himself up on his hands and knees with a loud, contented gasp of satisfaction.

Immediately, he looked over at Sasha, a weak grin pulling at his red cheeks.

"I'm f-fine..." He said, as though he sensed the moment of concern the other man had experienced. 

Sasha shook his head with an incredulous smile, gesturing with a hooked finger, "Come here..."

Slowly, Leon crawled to close the short distance between them, plopping his head down on Sasha's thigh and collapsing against his legs.

"Are you happy?" Sasha purred softly, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Yes..."

"Really?"

Leon scoffed a ragged laugh, "Buddy... stop."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was for the lovely SweetNSimple who gifted me (and really, the world) an INCREDIBLE Sergei/Nicholai fic out of absolutely no where. I was so stunned at how lovely it was that I immediately got to work thinking about how I could repay them because they deserve it.
> 
> I am NOT a Leon stan at all but I tried my best for my friend and I hope you like it TT-TT


End file.
